Holiday Horror
by Hotashell99
Summary: The Ducks are all packed to go on vacation to Hawaii...the bad thing is that the Varsity is tagging along...and if the ducks think that's bad enough....their vacation is going to get worse! Please R


Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating my previous story...I had a writers block and I was extremely busy with school and I had major projects to cope with. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1: Packing and Recording Contracts

The Ducks stood in the hallway....they couldn't believe it. They had to go on holiday with the Varsity! This was going to be a nightmare, they didn't know how long they were going to last.

"Why does the perfect vacation have to be spoilt by the Varsity?" Connie said annoyed.

"Yeah I know, but what can we do about it?" Charlie asked with a sigh. "They're coming and that's the end of it"

The Ducks sighed and got back to shoving the last of their things into their bags. They could cry...why them?

Meanwhile on the Varsity's side

"You know those Ducks just spoil everything" Cole said unhappily.

"Yeah the perfect vacation ruined!" Rick said kicking his bag to one side.

"Hey, come on guys it might not be so bad" Scooter said positively.

The Varsity just stared at him with annoyed looks...

"Ok I'll shut up" Scooter said uncomfortably and the others got back to putting the last of their things into their bags.

Back at the Ducks

Everyone was packed and ready to go...just waiting for the Varsity's arrival. The seconds ticked by slowly as they waited. Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall and their hearts sank.

The Varsity dumped their bags down and stared at the Ducks angrily. The two teams stared at each other for a moment and just before anyone could start an argument they heard an awful noise coming down the hallway. They all covered their ears wishing the noise would stop. It got nearer and nearer.

"Oh what a beautiful morning. Oh what a beautiful day. I've got a wonderful feeling that everything's going my way" Averman sang falsely with an annoyed Goldberg at his side.

Averman continued to sing and Rick threw a pillow in his face sending Averman falling back.

"Averman shut up!" Rick said taking his hands off his ears.

"Yeah Averman you sound like an old granny gone wrong" Charlie said his ears still ringing.

"For once we agree" Rick said.

Averman looked at them with a hurt expression.

"You guys will be sorry!' Averman started boldly. "When I'm in Hollywood recording my million dollar album"

There was a brief silence then everyone burst out laughing...Averman with a recording contract? The Varsity and the Ducks were sure that that won't even happen in his dreams.

"Hey guys speaking of the morning....lets go get something to eat" Goldberg said when everyone calmed down.

"Goldberg...we had breakfast five minutes ago!" Julie said in shock.

"Yes, but I'm still hungry" Goldberg said frowning...which made everyone laugh even harder.

They all stopped laughing when they heard more footsteps coming down the hallway. Then they suddenly saw that it was Coach Orion and Coach Wilson.

"I am glad to see that all of you are here on time" Coach Wilson said in a military tone.

"Yes now let's check if everyone's here" Orion said taking out his clipboard, searching for the roster.

"Orion you need to be more organized...like me" Wilson said holding his head high.

Orion scoffed and just kept looking. He finally found it and began to call out everyone's names. Once they were finished, all the guys ran outside leaving the girls lugging their heavy bags down the hallway.

"Oh real gentleman" Julie said sarcastically.

"Yes they sure know how to help a girl" Connie added.

They loaded their luggage into the bus and got onto the bus. The coaches put them into their seats...which were a Varsity player next to a Duck player.

The Ducks and the Varsity were getting very annoyed because ever since the engine of the bus started the coaches were arguing over hockey.

"No Orion I think the best way to coach is by taking power and FORCING them to listen" Wilson said making his opinion clear.

"Now you see Wilson that isn't the way to do it" Orion objected. "The correct way to coach is to encourage the players...."

This went on for the whole bus ride....not even the Varsity and the Ducks felt like arguing after that.

They finally got off the bus and got their luggage. They headed into the airport and booked in and got their tickets.

The coaches made sure that they were placed Duck next to Varsity again.

This was going to be a long trip...

I hope you enjoyed this...sorry it was so short. It's just my starting chapter. Please tell me if I need to make any changes or put in anything by clicking on the button "go" in the left hand corner. So that means please R&R!!!


End file.
